wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Reich (Wolf2)
The Fourth Reich is a term for the government of Nazi Germany following the events of Wolfenstein 3D used only in the Wolfenstein Visual Graphic Novel. It never appears in any of the games. Background Following what was thought to be the "end" of "World War II", the remaining Nazi leadership escaped. Poised with the power of the Black Sun they were able to rebuild their power in Germany. They sent the SS Tirpitz five miles off the coast of England to launch rockets at Britain in an attempt to destroy one of the Allies major defensive positions. But was sabotaged by the OSA spy B.J. Blazkowicz before they could be launched. The destruction of the SS Tirpitz and the stolen veil medallion from the ship was a major setback for the Fourth Reich, forcing them to examine the files of each of their major defeats by the super spy Blazkowicz as a defense protocol as the Fourth Reich restructured, including up to their latest defeat, should he be sent against them again. Which would next happen in Isenstadt. Blazkowicks would destroy General Zetta, forcing the Reich's leadership to send Wilhelm Strasse Deathshead to takeover. Blazkowicks would destroy Deathshead's Zeppelin, but he survived the crash and escaped. Leadership The exact members of the leadership are not known. Although Zetta and Wilhelme Strasse still appear to be insubordinate at the time, and under orders of upper command. There is a photo of several of the leaders. Including one in uniform wearing glasses and appearing to have Hitler's noteable mustache (although its not clear indication that Hitler survived his "major defeat" at the hands of Blascowicks in 1945), and the Fourth Reich's files indicate Hitler's "major defeat" was a setback ending the Third Reich at the height of the war. The files show Hitler laying on the ground bleeding out of his back after Blaskowicks shot him through the chest. Hans Grosse also returned, Blazkowicks had previously broken his neck and stabbed him in 1945 (assuming he had killed him). However in time he had healed and had become even stronger than before (and under power of the veil). Overview The Wolfenstein Visual Graphic Novels are an attempt to present the four main titles in the series as a single timeline, in the order Spear of Destiny, Wolfenstein 3D, Return to Castle Wolfenstein and Wolfenstein. The "Fourth Reich" supposedly formed after BJ killed Hitler at the end of Wolfenstein 3D, being the power faced by BJ in Wolfenstein. The fourth reich may possibly also include the period in Return to Wolfenstein although this may be interpreted as a prequel to Wolfenstein 3D (it is said to be "near the end of the war...", I.E. World War II), the various graphic novels are not necessarily in direct order but rather in order of the game's releases (Wolf 3D, Spear of Destiny, Return to Castle Wolfenstein, and finally Wolfenstein). Although the title of Return may suggest a second trip to the Castle. However RTCW is set in 1943 and Himmler and Hitler are still alive at that point which chronologically before Hitler's "death" in 45. This is of highly dubious canonicity, however, since Wolfenstein uses "Third Reich" consistently and the Graphic Novel timeline does not actually match up to the events in the games themselves (highly compressed, and the 'villain defeats' occur differently than in the games for example). It is highly doubt that the Fourth Reich is the main term to be describe after the Nazis have conquer the whole world in the next upcoming game of Wolfenstein: The New Order. Although the title of the game "The New Order" suggests it may be something different than the original order under Adolf Hitler (Adolf Hitler was still alive at least into 1946 according to an ingame newspaper). Then again, The New Order includes a creative easter egg the Nightmare where B.J. reminisces of his past experiences at the start of Wolfenstein 3.D. in an interactive extra level based on the original level of Wolf 3D the "Escape from Castle Wolfenstein". How this fits into any consistent timeline is however up for debate, and may simply represent a joke. Category:Wolfenstein (2009)